Meeting Alec
by Mini-Moo
Summary: What if Max and Alec had met before Designate This! Sorry it took so long to update! MA
1. High School Part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine! God that was hard! I could get arthritis typing that to many times. But I do own the football guys and Max's Friends.  
  
Pairing: M/A who else?  
  
Rant: Ok, Max escaped Manticore when she was nine. She is now fourteen and at school Manticore still exists and they send Alec to the school to retrieve Max. She will name him and she is very popular at her school with the girls (and boys). Alec is good looking but Manticore tries and hide it you'll find out why it's part of the story line so wait and see.  
  
Authors Note: I AM ENGLISH! Please remember that while reading I don't really know the American school system but I will try. (Any help would be appreciated). Also *** indicates a period of time in between places.  
  
First Meetings  
  
Manticore  
  
Lydecker is leaning over a boy about the age of 14. He stands taking in the shouts that go: This is a rescue mission.The target must not be notified of orders and brought in with ease your cover must not be blown.No friendly contact to others on the outside. Are we clear 494? With this the Boy Belted out:  
  
'Yes Sir' '494 this mission is very important. If X5-452 is not recovered soon then we will have no choice but to terminate the Manticore project including you 494.' Lydecker said making sure that 494 got the job done thoroughly by telling lies. 'Have you read the file on collected data on the target?' 'Yes Sir, target X5-452 aka Max' 'Any questions 494?' Lydecker asked relatively calmly to what he felt about getting this escapee in. 'No Sir' the boy still standing at attention in front of Lydecker. 'Dismissed' without any questions or worries 494 walked out of the room in a march.  
  
***  
  
Seattle High School  
  
Max and a gang of her popular female friends walked up the front steps of the school and walked through the double doors entering the school. Max walking in front of the group sees the back of a boy her intention is drawn to him though she has no idea why. The gang gather around their lockers opposite this mysterious boy. Max's mates are talking about shopping trips, boys and dates normal teenage things but they change her attention by asking her question.  
  
'What?' Max splutters out trying to figure out what they were talking about but they all look at the boy her attention captured after studying him they turned back and questioned Max's motions towards him. 'Who's He?' Carrie asked. 'You know him' Mary implied rather than asked. 'Max he is really off limits' Kelly snorted 'He is so U.G.L.Y why are you staring' Sandy spelt out. 'I wasn't staring, plus how would you know all you can see is his back' Max said trying to gain some of her self respect back. 'No I can't but I can see his clothes and they all scream G.E.E.K' Cassie asked for approval. 'Ok replay' Max said knowing that's what Cassie wanted to hear and she began. 'Sure' She cleared her throat before continuing 'He is wearing trousers and inch above the ankle with no socks and black clean chunky shoes a home knitted jumper with stripes across and that hat!' 'Ok the hat tops it off' Max agreed with her friend on that one.  
  
He was wearing one of those hats that has ear and neck flaps. The ear flaps are tied on the top of his head and the neck flap hangs down over the only the only thing that would identify him as different to humans, a barcode like Max's only showing different numbers. Interrupting their conversation the Jocks of the school turned up and started hitting on them again. Brad Manson the worst of them all has been hitting on Max for the past year but she wasn't really interested in going out with someone with their head that firmly up their ass but Carrie, Mary and Sandy did. So as they flirted with Brad Max was unnoticed as she slipped away to confront the new boy.  
  
'Hey your new aren't you? I'm Max' She said offering her hand to his back. He then turned around to reveal the cutest boy Max had ever seen. Well except from the clothes. He shook her hand and stared blankly at her. 'Well are you gonna tell me yours' Max questioned 'Yeah Max I'm a.a.a.a' 'You forgot' She got that a lot with boys around her 'a.a.a.a guy' 'Here let me name you' 'Huh.Yeah. Sure' still blanked faced showing no emotions. 'How about Alec' 'Alec' He repeated to himself more than anyone else 'Yeah' She confirmed she opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off when Brad's arm came carelessly around her shoulder and stared Alec up and down before laughing and dragging Max up the hallway.  
  
Author's Note: Please Review! I am very aware of the fact this is noting like my other story! although I am still thinking about the sequel to that! 


	2. High School Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own the football guys and Max's Friends' that's all!  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Rant: See chapter before!  
  
Max slumped down into her chair for the last lesson 'geography, ugh' She thought to herself beside her she felt someone slip into the seat she turned and was about to tell the person that the seat was reserved for someone until she found who it was.. Alec.  
  
All through the lesson she felt Mary nudging her in her ribs as she couldn't help but sneak a sideways glance at Alec every now and again looking at his answers and most importantly him. But there was one thing that she couldn't help to notice that he was above the average in all subjects except English and Geography then she came up with an idea and couldn't help but smile to herself but it disappeared as she felt Brad staring into her back again!  
  
When the bell for the end of school rang and everyone made a mad dash to get out. With Brad still behind her she made her way down the corridor her gaze watching Alec's back, her gaze was distracted as Brad who had been looking at Max's ass decided to touch instead of look and he went forward and placed a hand on her bum. She stopped and turned around giving Brad a chance to place his other hand on her ass as well trapping her in his arms. 'What the hell are you doing?' Max yelled up at him. He laughed and let her go 'You only yell coz you like me' he yelled to Max's moving away back. She just flicked him off and carried on down the corridor, the only thing Max was concerned about was finding Alec and going through with her plan she thought up in her lesson.  
  
***  
  
'Ok Alec this guy is really annoying me and I need your help' Max said desperate 'You me like beat him up' *Oh God she knows I'm X5 as well* he started to panic 'No more along the lines of making him jealous' *Phew* 'What do I get?' 'Help doing geography work at my house' Alec accepted but because he got to go over to her house. Parts of Lydecker's orders were to get a list of hangouts and a home address for Max. Also there was something about this girl that Alec liked, he didn't know why and it was definitely against orders. So they headed for Max's foster home.  
  
***  
  
Max's Foster Home  
  
Alec sat nervously on the chair Max had indicated to when they came in while Max herself was upstairs grabbing some books they would need. When she came back down with some very large books she placed them on the table in front of him and opened one of the atlases. When she found the map she wanted she looked at his face for recognition of the countries and seas but all there was, was blankness and confusion. 'This is a map of the world' Max told him waiting for him to snap back that he knew that but he didn't instead he replied 'Oh, but don't they have windows and doors' she was a bit confused by this remark and slid him over a book of paper and a pencil. He accepted the book and knew what she was asking him but instead of the normal pencil he picked up a white colouring pencil and went to work, only he started drawing on the blue cover of the book. When he was sure he had included everything he realised that he had drawn a whole blueprint layout to the base of Manticore. So he added a few more walls to be safe just encase she decided to use the map. Then slid the piece of book back to her. She looked at the book and she saw a blueprint of a building she started to get suspicious but hid it well,  
  
'Alec' 'Yeah Max' 'Alec what was you're old school like?' With the silence and uncomfortable shifts from him she decided to go and get him a change of clothes instead.  
  
When she returned he recognised the articles of clothing and tensed afraid that they would show off his barcode until he looked closer and saw that the black jumper she held was a polo neck. He didn't catch that she was watching him tense and relax at her showing him the clothes her mind already figuring out who or maybe what he was.  
  
After trying on the clothes to make sure they fit they talked about school the next day, the plan was Alec would pick Max up before heading for school wearing the clothes. After a long talk it was time for him to leave, he had placed one foot out of the door fully intentionally on following with the other when a male shout of a person about their age roared down the stairs 'Max where is my black jumper'  
  
Max pushed Alec the rest of the way out of the door and whispered 'I'll have to talk to him' before closing the door on him completely. She was in a daze, Alec was the nicest person she could have met and when he smiled the whole world seems somewhere else. She was still wrapped up in her thoughts when the voice came again breaking her out of them.  
  
***  
  
School (Next day)  
  
They had actually pulled it off they had walked into the school gates hand in hand him looking so hot in the jeans and the jumper he had ~borrowed~ off of Max's foster brother. They had nearly made it to registration only five minutes to go but Brad decided that nobody was going to touch Max but him. Alec found himself being pulled away from Max and nearly into a wall he would of collided with if it wasn't for his Manticore training. Alec then decided that he'd had enough and pulled back his fist to throw at the other guy he flung it at him only to be stopped by Max's hand two inches away from Brad's nose. 'What the hell are you doing Alec' She yelled at him with no intention of moving her hand even with the force of the punch still pushing against it.  
  
'Stand down 452' Alec replied forcefully increasing the pressure on her hand which still didn't move. Only then did her conclusion make sense he was from Manticore: the neck, Maps and now he knew her designation. She moved her hand back hoping that Alec would too only he didn't expect that and his hand collided with the still standing there Brad breaking his nose and knocking him out. 'What's your designation?' She asked as all her 'friends' worried over and supported Brad as his mates started to come up to them for revenge. Alec and Max easily knocked them back their eye contact remaining on each other a heated argument breaking out.  
  
'What's your designation?' She repeated. 'That information is classified' He replied like it had been drilled into his head to do. 'AAALLLEEECCC' She growled at him 'MMMAAAXXX' He copied 'Alec you have a twin' She told him but he already knew. 'Oh I know this one' He answered like he would answer a schoolteacher 'X5- 493' 'Ben' She whispered softly 'I'm X5-494, I'm Alec' 'What was your mission?' She asked By this point everyone on the playground was looking at them.. Except from Brad he was still unconscious. 'That information is classified' he answered back with a smug smile. She got annoyed at this and pushed him backward onto his bum. 'Ouch that hurt Max' He rubbed his bum for proof. 'You'll hurt a lot more once I'm through with you' She threatened as she grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the school gates intent on getting answers from him in private where everyone didn't repeat what they said with questioning voices.  
  
***  
  
Manticore  
  
Alec was once again talking (if you would call it that) to Lydecker. 'You have disappointed us 494' 'Yes sir' he agreed he did mess up but he did enjoy himself though if that counted for anything. 'Was it or was it not 452?' Lydecker asked calmly 'Unsure sir' he yelled back 'Barcode, did you see her barcode?' He asked 'No sir I don't think I did' Relaxing slightly 'Did you try and look 494' 'Are you implying that I am stupid sir' He asked now totally slumped against the wall asking casually like he could squash Lydecker between his thumb and index finger. '494 If you slouch against the wall again I will get the troops to get you into Psy Ops' faster than u can say mental evaluation' 'Yes sir' He was once again at attention and taking in every word Lydecker threw at him. 'Now report to your team leader and get some rest' Lydecker completed 'Yes sir' He paused wondering whether to tell Lydecker or not, Lydecker saw the hesitation and asked what was wrong 'Sir I am the team leader' he laughed as he left.  
  
Author's Note: Ok I ain't gonna get the next upload as quickly cause I'm very busy at the moment! Also we don't get the dialogue for the conversation when they skip school! But I do need to tell you they get expelled! 


	3. College Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Alec, Max, OC, Sketchy or Logan (yeah he had to be in this chapter) I apologise if I missed a character out of this list of people I don't own. I own nothing.  
  
Rant: Max is now just about to start college and she has one good friend unfortunately some people followed her through her life and have come back but is it for good or for worse, your going to have to read to find out.  
  
Author's Note: I hate the idea of the Barrisford Agenda because it causes problems for everything between Max and Alec so in this story it has and never will happen in this story!!  
  
  
  
Once again X5-494 stood in front of Lydecker bored as usual awaiting orders for his next mission it was well known throughout Manticore that the rogue X5-452 had still not been recaptured and everybody knew that she couldn't be.  
  
Unfortunately Lydecker didn't know this and he was still trying to find her. Not long after she was expelled from school her foster parents changed leaving Lydecker once again at square one. Apart form one thing, she never changed her name just incase her brothers or sisters needed to find her. Lydecker had found her name in a list of new students attending the University of Seattle. Of course as soon as he found out he had placed one of his best in there to retrieve her, though now that he looked at 494 entering his room he had changed is mind.  
  
'You called for me sir' 494 announced his presence in the room. 'Yes 494, I have another mission for you.' Just because he had changed his mind he couldn't change it now all the details were arranged. 494 was silent awaiting the briefing  
  
An hour later Lydecker was repeating himself for the fifth time unaware he was doing so. '494 are you clear on what must be done' 'Yes sir, bring in the '09 escapee' *I'm not stupid* he thought to himself 'Any Questions 494?' 'Yes Sir, Which rogue?' In his head he was laughing so hard he should be crying. 'I thought I said.Her designation is X5-452 a.k.a Max' 'Max' 494 whispered to himself so quietly that Lydecker didn't hear as he was once again going through the mission details again! Momentarily forgetting that transgenics had photographic memories. 'Your mission name will be A..'  
  
***  
  
University Of Seattle  
  
Alec.  
  
She still didn't know how she managed it but once again her thoughts were back to the guy who was sent to kill her but didn't she still couldn't remember what happened. She remembered leaving the school grounds after finding out who he really was they went into an alley and he told her everything about his mission and he just left. without a word. This was the part that confused her the most he knew the consequences and he went without her, next time she saw him she would have to thank him somehow that was if she saw him agai.  
  
'Oof' Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Lying on the field in front of the school then seemed a worse idea than how it had started off as. Some guy had tripped over her legs and his books fell out in front of him as he descended towards the ground. 'Nice ass' Her friend, Courtney whispered to Max as he scrambled to pick up his books which gave them both a very nice view of his butt. Max couldn't help but smile at his remark  
  
Her smile faded as he turned around to reveal the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen who mumbled an apology then turned to walk off.  
  
He hadn't move more than a step away before a familiar though curious voice said his name from behind.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's a bit short and it took me a while to get it up but I haven't really had enough time for ages. Here it is, I might write some more. Don't hold your breath but I'll try my best. You can contact me at: sweet_rapunzell@hotmail.com -Claire 


	4. College Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Alec, Max, OC, Sketchy or Logan (yeah he had to be in this chapter) I apologize if I missed a character out of this list of people I don't own. I own nothing :'(  
  
Rant: Max is now just about to start college and she has one good friend unfortunately some people followed her through her life and have come back but is it for good or for worse, your going to have to read to find out.  
  
Author's Note: Please feel free to e-mail any suggestions to sweet_rapunzell@hotmail.com I like hearing from people!  
  
  
  
  
  
Her smile faded as he turned around to reveal the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen who mumbled an apology then turned to walk off.  
  
He hadn't move more than a step away before a familiar though curious voice said his name from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alec" She could of sworn it was him she just saw. Was it or was she thinking of him again just wishing he was there. No it had to be him it just had to be she couldn't cope with other stranger turning round to look at her strangely.  
  
Sure enough he turned around. His face was revealed to her and she recognized it no one else could have the same eyes!  
  
"Max" She was here! He couldn't believe it all his thought were jumbled up he couldn't think straight. She was lying in the grass in front of him.  
  
Everything that Max had thought up that she wanted to do to Alec when she saw him again flew right out of her head as she just sat and looked at him. She was brought out of her thoughts by a little tug on her arm, she had forgotten all about Courtney next to her.  
  
"You know this guy" was whispered harshly in her ear "For god's sake introduce me" Max looked back to Alec then the ground and started to splutter.  
  
Alec heard her friend whisper to Max to introduce him to her friend. By sound of Max she either didn't want to or she was having a hard time trying to say something to him. He didn't want to see Max suffer like this. He had to say something coherent before Max did.  
  
"Uhh Max?" She stopped trying to say anything and looked up at him. "I have to go now but if u want to we can meet up some other time?"  
  
She agreed in less than two seconds flat and phone numbers for their dorms where exchanged before they separated there separate ways.  
  
***  
  
Max's Dorm (Shared with Courtney)  
  
"I can't believe you know that guy" now Max had done it, Courtney was off in her little man world where everything was about guys "He was soooooooo cute I mean everyone was looking at him....." and so it went on and on and on.  
  
***  
  
Alec's Dorm- Actually an on Campus House coz that's more fun! (Shared with ????????)  
  
Alec had visited his house before only no-one else was there, he was headed back there before he bumped into Max, and after bumping into Max he had bumped into other things, such as lampposts and a tree. His thoughts were in a mess so much so that he walked straight past his house that he was supposed to be staying in. he was supposed to be recapturing Max but so far she had managed to capture his heart. He grabbed hold of the piece of paper in his pocket checking once again that it was there before taking a deep breath and walking into his house. The other occupants were already there everyone got along and everyone was introducing themselves to others. There was Ashley, Connor and one other person. Alec could have sworn he knew him already so he went up and introduced himself. It turned out to be none other than Brad from Seattle High School. Brad made it very clear to Alec that he knew Max was here as well and to keep away.  
  
Alec ignored all of Brad's threats and wondered back up to his room (with a double bed in it - wonder what I can do with that) and phoned Max straight away.  
  
Courtney picked up: #Hello# "Hi is Max there please" #Yeah, can I tell her who's calling please?# "It's Alec" A high-pitched squeal came from the other end of the phone before the phone was obviously passed on to Max #Hello# was Max's curious voice from the other end "Hey Max, it's Alec" # Hi Alec!#  
  
Alec told Max all about Brad living in the house with him and that he knew that Max went to the school and that Brad told him to leave her alone. Max was very amused by this maybe from the fact that if Brad did try and do anything to Alec he would be squashed very easily. Max and Alec the arranged to meet up for a late lunch.  
  
***  
  
Max's Dorm  
  
As Max hung up the phone with Alec she couldn't stop smiling. It was like a disease spreading all over her face then all over to her friends face and they both just couldn't stop every time they tried they looked over to the other one and started to smile again. The preparations took place clothes tossed up everywhere both Courtney's and Max's.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm gonna have to do a third part to this section please hold on for it. NEXT: they will go out! If I get round to writing it. 


	5. College Part 3

Author's Note: ok uhh so hey again. I know it's been a while but I hope it was worth it. Thanks to Sam for the support and Danser for the extra nudge to get me going again. Please go ahead and read, more chapters soon I hope.

Disclaimer: Mostly not mine

* * *

Max shuffled into crash in Courtney's really uncomfortable shoes hoping that Alec had chosen a table so she could slip the shoes off without Alec seeing. Or was that considered sexy? 'Who cares' she thought as she tried to find her date.

"Glad to see you finally made it." A very familiar voice said from behind her.

"Brad, look I…" Max was about to tell him to push off when Alec turned up.

"Hey Max, what's going on here?" Purposely ignoring Brad, Alec pushed himself into the conversation.

"Alec…. Hey…. Hi…what are you doing here? … I mean … uhh… How are you?" Max spluttered.

Alec laughed at her incompetence and suggested they leave, as Crash was a little crowded and they go somewhere to eat. She agreed graciously and blushing slightly as Brad glared on at the whole procedure. As Alec started to manoeuvre Max out of Crash he looked back to give Brad one of his dazzling smirks. Only Max caught him doing it shook her head grabbed his jacket and dragged him out into the cool afternoon. Unfortunately this only helped Alec's gesture but he'd sort out Brad when he got home, his time now was for Max only.

Once outside they finally got a chance to look at each other. Max studied Alec in his black boots, tight jeans, pass the fitted navy blue t-shirt and worn leather jacket to look at his handsome features and stared right into his sparkling eyes. Alec could tell she was uncomfortable in her shoes as her ankles were wobbling were he could see them under the long length skirt, that sat on her rounded hips. She had a high riding top that showed her midriff. And he just wanted to run his hands all over her body and learn the very shape of her. When he raised his stare to match hers she blushed, to hide it she put her arm around his waist and hid her face in his shoulder. Alec was surprised but placed his arm around her shoulders as he started to lead her to a place where he could guarantee there would be no more interruptions.

As soon as Max stepped into the clearing she loved it. It was only a few trees in from the local park but it seemed like different world. The trees gave enough privacy from the park. The trees gave the clearing a glittery effect like a mirror ball in the daylight. The soft grass was dry and the scent of flowers and earth that made them feel like the only ones on the planet. Max did what felt right; she slipped her shoes off and lay down in the middle of the clearing looking up at the sun between the trees. Alec joined her, at first they lay in silence and then they began to talk and talk about everything and nothing. Until, what seemed hours later, when they fell into silence holding each other.

Sat in silence, Alec was stroking Max's hair while she stoked his arm in a synchronised fashion. Until the loudest rumble of the earth put there rhythm out and Alec exclaimed "Whoa! Max, when was the last time you ate?" She blushed he kissed her on the head he launched himself onto his feet and started to make his way out of the clearing leaving a very confused and hungry Max behind. After about 5 minutes she was about to make her way to find him or go home, she started to pull her shoes on when Alec reappeared with 4 hot dogs loaded with all the toppings balanced in his hands.

A wide cat like grin appeared on Max's face as she got up to help Alec. "No Max these are all mine I'm just starved" Alec said ignoring Max's reach for the hot dogs. He began to laugh heartily at her pout and gave her 2 of the hot dogs. She smiled and ate them almost immediately. "You knew I couldn't resist that pout didn't you?" Alec asked. "What pout? This one?" She repeated the same thing but because she had been eating the hot dogs a little bit of mustard was at the side of her lip. Alec couldn't help but laugh as he tried to point it out to her, she didn't understand so Alec just bent down to her height and kissed it off for her. This put them into an awkward position where neither one of them knew if they should close the gap between there lips. In the end it was a mutual movement as they met in the middle for a mind-blowing kiss. After several moments of what seemed like forever they both pulled back unsure of how to react. It felt like one of those bolt of lightning realizations or the butterflies fluttering in your stomach and although neither could make sense of what just happened the matching smiles between them was all that was needed to make them repeat the act.

When they both settled into there own bodies again. Max checked the time and had a wicked idea. She left Alec's warm arms and confused gazed to put her shoes back on before dragging him out of the clearing into the dying day. She pulled him down the high street stopping only to buy ice cream, as a girl needs her sugar. When they came to an abandoned plot, abandoned by the pulse, she found a bit of opened fence and they both climbed through and they made there way up the stairs just in time to watch the sun set and finish the ice creams on the top of the space needle.

This time when they lay down they watched the stars talked, held each other and kissed passionately until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I await lots of e-mails. 


	6. College Part 4

A/N: So far so good. There are more chapters!

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

Max came in a flopped graciously onto the bed and sighed. Her thoughts replying the afternoon, evening, or even the morning she had spent with Alec. She turned her head to her luminous clock reading 3:00am, when her eye caught sight of her homework that sat on her desk. She really thought about actually getting up and doing the work since X5's don't need sleep anyways, but her thoughts of Alec drowned out those of homework and she fell asleep with dreams of him. 

Alec opened his door and stood to attention. Lydecker released him by saluting back and letting him 'stand at ease'. "X5-494" he wanted to shout it Alec could see the strain it took for him not to bellow. When Alec replied he continued: "Have you located your target?" Alec denied finding Max yet without any hesitation; it didn't take much effort after spending so much time with her. She had shared intimate details about her life and how much she liked the world. He knew that he couldn't let Manticore take her back. "Ok 494 when you do you'll know we have a full monitoring team at your back helping you out you know what that means." Alec did it meant that Lydecker didn't trust him and who could blame him he was screwing them over he'd done it once and he would do it again. The problem was the monitoring team would have bugged everything he had with him in the room and around the house. He had to warn Max. Lydecker looked suspicious but couldn't do anything else than what he'd already done so left, leaving Alec lost in thought.

Alec felt uneasy when Lydecker left. He could hear the buzzing of all the equipment on his stuff but there was so much he couldn't single each piece out to locate it. He eased onto the bed with the buzzing in his ears, his head full of worry and his dreams full of Max.

* * *

Alec woke up with a headache the buzzing was starting to pierce his scull, but still this didn't shake his thoughts of Max. He was trying to make up a plan while he went to shower. 

When he came out he still couldn't think of a good enough plan than to warn Max and not see her ever again. Which sucked but it was the only possible solution until he could make Manticore screw up. He was careful to dress only in what he wore last night and to carry only what he had on him. This luckily included a very nice handgun that he slipped in the small of his back. He was still trying to come up with a better idea as he headed over to Max's.

Lydecker was shaken awake by one of the team monitoring Alec. "Sir" he reported "X5-494 has left the building, I don't know how sir but he hasn't got any equipment on him. No tracker or microphone, there's nothing." Lydecker was amazed but didn't believe 494 would risk lying to him, he was thinking of ways to make sure it didn't happen again while giving the order to get back-up and follow him. 494 was defiantly up to something.

Courtney opened the door for Alec in her nightwear as Max was in the shower. As soon as Courtney saw him the charm was switched on and the flirting began. She hadn't heard Max come in last night but that was usual, she couldn't imagine that they were together all that time so that must mean that something went wrong and that meant Alec must still be available. "Come in," she purred. Courtney was making coffee while flashing everything she could in an exaggerated sense. Not that Alec was looking, he was staring into space still trying to find a suitable plan but still nothing had come to mind.

Courtney had noticed Alec's distraction and was trying harder maybe even too hard to get his attention but still nothing worked. While Courtney was getting really flustered, Max entered the room. The moment she did Alec's face lit up and a sparkle entered his eyes. Courtney realised she was too late and crestfallen excused herself from the room. Not that they noticed looking into each others eyes the world had disappeared and they both felt a warm, fuzzy feeling growing from the inside of their chests.

Without losing eye contact Max joined Alec on the sofa. They cuddled up together with Max tucked under Alec's arm. Everything was fine until, "Alec you're so tense, what's wrong?" What could he tell her? She was in danger? He was going to get her killed? Anyway he said it; it was going to hurt both of them. So he told her the truth straight out. Manticore was here and they were watching him really closely and they couldn't be together anymore. Max was horrified and jumped up to look out of the window for inspiration or just because she couldn't look at him it hurt so badly. She knew what he was saying but she didn't want to believe it. Max had tears in her eyes and she didn't want to face the horrible truth in front of them. Max tried to plead with him that there was another way but he had his Manticore hidden emotions face on and he started to pick his coat up to leave. He faced away from her as the tears were starting to break his control and she came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder which he covered with his own while they both gained control over there faces.

It was at this exact moment that Manticore decided to break the door down and cover them from the front with little red laser lights attached to some very mean looking guns. Max with her eloquence and grace said the only thing that came to her mind. "Shit." What they had done outraged Alec and his whole face showed it. Lydecker made his way through the ranks of soldiers to face Alec and ordered "X5-494, Mission Complete, move aside" Alec ignored the orders and turned to face Max, the rage on his face scared her and she took a few steps backwards. This broke Alec's hold on his rage he hadn't meant to do that and his face was worried when he made up the few steps it took to reach her. He bent down whispered in her ear, kissed her on the forehead and promptly pushed her through the window now less than a foot away from where they were standing.

Max screamed in surprise but for Alec who watched her fall from the window before turning back to those in the room. From the ground she couldn't see inside the room and she screamed for Alec to jump, to come down, to join her. The only noises in response were of fighting and gunshots. When it went quiet she ran, and ran. She ran for her life so that Alec's wouldn't be a waste. If he didn't die in that room then it wouldn't be long until he was killed for treason to Manticore. So she ran and ran. When she stopped she found herself in the clearing that they spent so long in and she knelt down and wept.

* * *

Max left college and never went back not even for her stuff, she never knew what happened to Courtney after the Manticore attack. Lydecker got too close and personal this time so she had to find another life to live. She found one living with a girl called Kendra. She worked at Jam Pony as a messenger and cat burgled for real money. Every time she needed to really think she would make her way up to the space needle and watch the sun set and the stars come out. She forgot about Alec. She had to for her to survive in this life otherwise the urge to go back to the clearing came and she couldn't focus on the mission which was as it always was and what Alec died to achieve. To stay alive.

* * *

Season 1 happens.

* * *

A/N: There are more chapters! 


	7. Season 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Season 1 happens.**

Alec was in his cellblock staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about anything, but it just wasn't working. When he was called into the briefing today it disturbed him. He knew there was an attack on Manticore, that the DNA labs were destroyed but he never thought that Manticore could come up with something that disgusted him as much as this. Breeding Partners. Having sex with anyone than….

Well he just couldn't even think about it, but his ever tortuous brain brought up the images: tripping over Max, Max smiling up at him in Crash, Max looking up at the star's, Max falling out of the window and him being doomed never to see her again, except in his dreams and nightmares.

_The guard glances at her through the window in the door. After he leaves, Max saws at the cement and manages to remove one large brick. She hears someone entering the hallway, quickly restores her cell back to its usual state, and lies down on the bunk. She sits up when her light flips on and a male X5 enters her cell. He looks exactly like Ben. Max flashes back to seeing Ben in the church._

"Ben?" Max queried, could it be her dead brother, but his eyes, they had something different, a spark; she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

Alec walked into the cellblock he was assigned to, he paused, he could have sworn it was Max; he started to gain hope, but she called him another name, that wasn't his name, not between them. After a few more seconds looking at her he decided this wasn't his Max, the girl in front of him was worn down and ragged looking, his Max would never let herself get like that, she was strong, and also she would never call him another name. This impostor had done her research very badly. Alec had decided this was test from the Manticore suits; he just had to show them nothing no emotion and he would get through this just like all of the other tests.

"Whatever, Well lets get this over with, huh?" He took his shirt off. Whoever said he couldn't take orders, pffff.

Max completely dazed by this sight had nothing comprehendible to say until he reached for the crotch of his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Max screeched.

"We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner, do you not read your orders thoroughly?" Alec was amazed; she'd done a worse job of the research than he'd originally thought.

"We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant." Was he going to have to dictate all of her orders?

"That's sick!" Max exclaimed

Alec was getting fed up of this woman not only did she not know her orders, she was preventing him from doing his own and doing an eerie impression of Max, he just wanted to do his business and leave.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded.

"Get out of my cell" She didn't know what caused his change of mood but she wasn't going to go all smushy just because he decided to grow some, there was still something about him though apart from his bad attitude.

"We have orders." He was fed up he was going to have to strip her himself, only when he started to approach he got a hard kick to his stomach.

"What the hell was that!" He looked up with complete disbelief in his eyes, had she just done that? She was looking at him back with a strange look in her eyes he didn't recognise it from Manticore but someone had looked at him like that once before.

"Alec?" She had finally placed those eyes and she couldn't believe it. He was dead, she was so sure, she flashed back to the night he saved her.

_He bent down whispered in her ear, kissed her on the forehead and promptly pushed her through the window now less than a foot away from where they were standing._

_Max screamed in surprise but for Alec who watched her fall from the window before turning back to those in the room. From the ground she couldn't see inside the room and she screamed for Alec to jump, to come down, to join her. The only noises in response were of fighting and gunshots. When it went quiet she ran, and ran. She ran for her life so that Alec's wouldn't be a waste. If he didn't die in that room then it wouldn't be long until he was killed for treason to Manticore. So she ran and ran. When she stopped she found herself in the clearing that they spent so long in and she knelt down and wept._

No, it couldn't be, it was impossible, she had to be an intruder but the relief and hope in her eyes would have been hard for a cold emotion solider to copy. No he couldn't believe now, not now, he couldn't because it would destroy him if he were wrong. He wanted so badly to believe. "Max?" he rasped, after all she had just kicked him in the stomach.


End file.
